Heart Vacancy
by MajinAyumi
Summary: Living amongst his own sometimes brought great things to his life. Even though arguments broke out occasionally, there was one reason as to why he stayed; her. Hex loved Ayumi for years but failed to confess even the tiniest bit of emotion he felt for her. Little did he knew that it was slowly tearing him apart. Fighting his internal conflicts were the least of his problems.


[[ This story will also consist of occasional action. Rating may later change to M for mature romance ;v; If that ever comes up – Lots of emotion from these characters for the first couple of chapters~! Bear with me! Onward!]]

[[Hex's Point of view]]

These past years weren't always the best. Sometimes, I'd end up arguing with Kyo again or simply sit around the living room just to talk to Yamio. Of course, the girl never said much so I was basically talking to myself. Rarely did I ever get a chance to speak to Ayumi. She was either busy or out hanging out with Kid. I could care less about what she sees in that guy. But when I do get to speak with her, I spend every second of it as if it were going to be my last. Rarely does it last over an hour. In place of this empty void, I run about flirting with any other girl that crosses my path. Their reactions are one of the only things keeping my mind busy. It wasn't until Ayumi broke that I promised to fight a war that I couldn't possibly win. I promised to do whatever it took to keep her safe. Seeing that she's changed gave me a reason to make her smile.

[[Third person pov]]

It was a rainy day today. It wasn't too cold out, in fact, but knowing the people who lived within the house, the majority of them got sick easily. Hex had just gotten out of bed, his eyes still showing signs of exhaustion. Yesterday's training had drained him completely for today. He walked down the steps and stretched, slipping a single piece of Pocky within his mouth in the process. The first thing that caught his attention was Yamio's frantic pacing within the living room. What was she moping about this time? Walking over towards her, he leaned over the couch and rested his arms upon its upper frame.

"Hey, what's up with you? If I'm correct, you're overreacting about something again?" Upon hearing Hex's voice, the female Majin twirled around, her worried eyes immediately looking at him. Her steps soon led to his very position. So she wasn't joking after all.

"Have you seen Ayumi around? I had gotten up early today and hadn't seen her walk back downstairs." Hex tilted his head and straightened up only slightly.

"Did you check her room? If she didn't come back down then she'd be up there. Probably playing with her Dango plushies if you ask me." Hex retorted, his tail flicking about behind him. This was his usual attitude towards anyone within the residence. Anyone besides Janemba, that is. The guy never really got along with the hot-headed demon. Besides that, he never really had any conflicts with anyone else. Well. . There was Kyo. . But that's for a different time. That girl was a demon out to kill for her burning passion of love.

Yamio nodded sharply at his reply and hugged herself in an attempt to set her mind straight. It was obvious that she was sickly worried. "I did. She wasn't there either. It's not like her to run off like this." It was at that moment that Hex had acknowledged Ayumi's absence. She was just fine yesterday. What made her want to disappear like this oh so suddenly? There was only one place she _could_ be and that was the park. There were some beautiful cherry blossom trees there that she was quite fond of. If she could be anywhere, the park was the first place set in mind to check.

"Alright. Sit tight here. I'll head out to find her. If she does come back, make sure she doesn't head out again." Hex took one last look to Yamio as she nodded and headed for the door in a light jog. Several things went through his mind at this point. Was she just out looking for something? Maybe she just headed out with Janemba for training. If so, then there was little need to worry. She had a little attachment to that guy as well. Almost as much as Buu, too, if you asked him.

Hex shut the door behind him and took off within the air.

The park. She had to be there. She just had to.

The rain wasn't at all heavy. That was an upside for his short flight there. If it rained heavier than it already was, he'd have to resort to running. Not that running was a problem. The Majin's eyes shot around below him, checking for any signs of Ayumi. So far, nothing. This was like finding a needle in a haystack in all honestly. Growling beneath his breath, his mind sought for any sort of resolution for his worry. There was going to be an explanation needed for this whole event.

It was a brief while did he finally reach the park. Everything had drastically changed. It was as if he had entered a training ground. Previous Ki Blasts had damaged the Earth below, leaving small to big craters, and several trees had been thrown and or blasted out of place. Very little remained. The once lovely park had become nothing more but a resemblance of burning hatred. Hex had slowed his flight and scanned the broken Earth below him frantically for any sign of Ayumi. It took minute after heart breaking minute before at last, he saw two figures. It was unknown to who they were so the Majin descended to get a better look. He landed one foot after the other and ran over to a more clear figure; Ayumi and one of her close Animal companions; Okami. As he got closer, he heard crying. The little female Majin sat wounded and scratched up from what appeared to be a battle she had partook in earlier.

Hex immediately crouched down beside her and took in what had just happened. Ayumi flinched at his presence and had to take a good look at him before embracing the older Majin. Her cries were muffled into his chest and her arms held him tightly in an attempt for comfort. Never before had he heard her cry this hard in his lifetime. Sure she'd cry when being scolded but that was only natural. This one was far different.

Then he saw why.

Crimson had spilled from the canine's body, streaming through the grass and dying it a deep red. The rain had barely washed Okami's white fur clean. A single gash protruded from his throat, exposing the flesh that had held the canine's blood within its body. Hex had seen plenty of bad things before but something like this was almost as bad as the other deaths that have flashed throughout his life. Such a close companion of Ayumi's had just died right before her and she wasn't taking it all too well. Having the personality of a pure hearted child, this was only expected of the little Majin. He held her close to him as she sobbed, her body shivering from both the cold and her sorrow. Pain. It weighed heavy within the male's heart and it all got worse over the seconds he spent with her. It wasn't until he decided to say something that had him at surprise.

". . . Ayumi, what happened here? Are you alright? I want you to take careful breaths, okay? Take it easy. I'm sure I can help you through this." His arms loosened around her and his eyes searched for hers. Tear filled and decorated with a stir of emotions, she sniffled and held firmly onto him. It took longer than expected to reply to Hex but when she did, her answer was nearly unbelievable.

"I-I didn't know what to do. . . I came out here to look for Okami. . He had run off for no apparent reason and. . . . When I came here, he looked so sad. . Then I saw _him_. . I-I don't know who the man was. . He did terrible things. . Okami acted like he didn't know me at all. .And all of a sudden, he. . . I had to. . I didn't want to die. . I was scared. . I was screaming out for _someone. . Any one_. .!" Her sobs began to tear Hex apart. If only he stayed downstairs with the rest of them. If only he had seen this coming. It put him on the verge of tears of his very own. "W-why didn't you hear me. . ? Why didn't anyone hear me? I-I had to kill someone dear to me. . I had to kill someone who played a big part in my life. . W-What if it's the others next. .? What if I have to kill one of you guys. .? Please. . Tell me this is all one big dream!" Again she broke down, unable to say anything further. Hex watched her; speechless and unable to say anything in return. He had to comfort her the best he could. This wasn't going to continue on. Not while he was here.

"Don't say that. Don't you ever even think that. We will never turn on you, ever. We're here as a team. We're here as close friends. We'll always have each other's backs, okay? Don't you ever think less of that. Yamio was worried sick about you. Don't you want people to worry? Wouldn't you want people to continue worrying for you this way? We'll figure this whole thing out. Everything will be okay, I promise you that. I won't let anything happen to you." One last time, the two embraced, sharing the little comfort they had left to share. Ayumi took the time to cry, her bloodstained hands shaking from the now bitter cold against Hex's back. The story was still unclear but with a little more information, hopefully things would begin to unravel. Hopefully.

' _Who did this? To make her cry this hard; this guy's got the nerve to pick on little 'Yumi.'_


End file.
